


Burning Up: Rewritten and This Time It Won't Be So Graphic™

by Parcels (Penguin_Parcel)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Basically All Around Less Graphic, Blood and Violence, Chapter 3: Now With Less Cringe!, F/M, Less Graphic Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rewrite of a Fic From 2018, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Parcel/pseuds/Parcels
Summary: How long has it been since Alise was brought here?Is the Resistance still looking for her? Where they ever looking?Before this she didn't think that the First Order kept prisoner alive after they got the information they wanted. Perhaps she's only alive because of what Kylo Ren is doing with her.It doesn't matter. She's going to die here and no one will be able to stop that.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron & Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren





	Burning Up: Rewritten and This Time It Won't Be So Graphic™

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burning Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474212) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This rewrite has been kicking around in my head for a while now and hell it's an orphaned work I'll do it. If the original author wants me to stop, shoot, I'll stop but I just can't handle how bad the third chapter is of the original work. I don't know, we'll see how this pans out.

He gazes deeply into her eyes as he leans in to kiss her. Her brows furrow as she tries to parse out his intentions. Why not just do what he’s always done? What will he gain from this? Is it just to mess with her?

Those thoughts are shoved to the back of her mind as his lips meet hers. She closes her eyes in a futile attempt to hold back the tears welling up. Why her? Why did they send her on that mission? Why didn’t the First Order kill her? What did she do to deserve  _ this _ ? 

He pulls away and for a moment he stares down her. It’s nigh impossible to discern his thoughts or emotions, but she knows from experience what he wants now. A small part of her, the part that made her join the resistance in the first place, wants to fight but the rest of her acquiesces to him as he pushes her to the floor. As much as she hates it, she doesn’t fight him; it's not worth the punishment she’ll receive. She allows him to push her around and to roughly shove his dick into her mouth. She doesn’t think as she goes through the motions.

Keeping her eyes closed, she does what he trained her to, bobbing her head and swirling her tongue. She doesn’t want to have to think about what’s happening, but he seems to only take pleasure from her pain. Above her he lets out a low growl and he gives her hair a sharp tug. He wants her to look at him while she sucks him off. She knows better than to make him angry but she can’t open her eyes. It’s only when he forces her all the way down, making her choke that her eyes snap open and she looks up at him.

The gaze that meets her is predatory. It reminds her of a hunter that has just cornered his prey. She is frozen in place not wanting to provoke him further. More tears drip from her chin. He begins to move her head to with his hands, and soon but not soon enough she feels him get close. Her cheeks are soaked from her crying but he doesn’t seem to notice. He doesn’t even break eye contact with her the entire time. He finally pushes himself in all the way again, and cums.

She does her best to swallow all of it like he’s instructed her to do in the past, but some still leaks out of the corners of her mouth. There is a long moment as he stands there, clutched in the claws of ecstasy, then pulling her off and she falls back on the floor, curling up into a ball, still crying. He fixes his clothes, replaces his helmet, and strides out of the room, the doors closing behind him. A few small pathetic sobs escape her body. She knows that he will likely not return until later tonight and so after what feels like an eternity of quiet sobbing, she falls asleep. All she wants is to escape this, but she knows the only way to truly escape is to die. That thought should terrify her more than it does. When did she stop fearing death?


End file.
